God
God is a race of creature that is shared between all 5 civilizations. Gameplay A creature with the God race will always feature the God Link keyword. Gods can also be easily identified due to the card frame "spilling" out of the usual border towards the side where the God can be linked. Linking the other specified God will usually result in both Gods forming one larger picture with the "spill-over" artwork. Most Gods can link through either their left or right side, while others can link through both sides, forming an eventual 1x3 formation. In later cases starting with DM-27 Perfect Heaven, combinations of Gods can link on all 3 sides (top or bottom, left and right) in such a way that they form a 2x2 formation or even a 2x3 by DM-35 Neverending Saga. While they stopped being printed in booster packs after DM-35, they later reappeared in DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God as the God Nova race with easier linking capabilities by not requiring specific creatures. List of Gods DM Booster Packs DM-24 Violence Heaven DM-25 Violence Creator DM-26 Dragonic Wars DM-27 Perfect Heaven DM-28 Battle Galaxy DM-32 Evolution Saga DM-33 Rising Dragon and DM-34 Cross Generation DM-34 Cross Generation DM-35 Neverending Saga DMC Theme Decks and Extra Packs DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal: DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7: DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester: DMC-63 Lunatic God: Promotional * P1/Y6 Balzack, Military Flame God (left) and P2/Y6 Olmegas, Military Earth God (right) * P6/Y6 Evil Ways God Kiki (left) and P7/Y6 Foreign Ways God Kaikai (right) * P33/Y6 Orbital, the Supreme God (left) * P49/Y7 Death, Destruction God (middle) * P4/Y8 Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right) * P6/Y8 Suva, Emperor of the Gods (top right) * P7/Y8 Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right * P37/Y8 Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left) * P40/Y8 Mani, Emperor of the Gods (bottom left) * P41/Y8 Ana, Emperor of the Gods (top right). * P43/Y8 Balzack, Military Flame God (left) and P44/Y8 Olmegas, Military Earth God (right) * P45/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Geki (left) and P46/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (right) Support Archetypes *Aku and Zen *Emperor of the Gods Families *Heavy Death Metal Gallery 5 God Link.jpg|Shine Valkyrie / Blue Poseidon / Dark Indora / Flame Agon / Emerald Pharaoh MilitaryElephant.jpg|Kiritorawonga and Kirimenole linked. EmperorGod(Artwork).jpg|Emperor of the Gods linked. OriginalGod(Artwork).jpg|Original Gods linked. Gort and Tauros God artwork.jpg|Gort and Tauros linked. Mad Rock Chester artwork.jpg|Mad Rock Chester's original artwork by Toshiaki Takayama Rulings When you summon a God, and one of yours Gods is available for linking is in the battle zone, you can choose to immediately invoke the God Link. Otherwise, you cannot link the Gods except through an effect. Similar to evolution creatures, linked Gods do not get summoning sickness, even when all the Gods to be linked are played in the same turn. Some abilities listed on Gods trigger only when the God Link is invoked, while others continue to be active while the Gods stay linked. Once linked, the Gods are considered one creature, with their costs, names, races, power, civilizations and abilities all combined. This also means that when Gods of different civilizations are linked, the resulting creature is multicolored. When a linked God attacks, all parts tap as one, and when a linked God would leave the battle zone, you can choose which piece leaves this way. When you evolve a linked God, all parts of the creature count as one base creature, and when the top card of this pile is removed all Gods are linked again. Unless one part of a god has double breaker or better, the linked god creature only destroys one shield. Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Multicolored Category:God